Prayer
Prayer is the 1st -and 5th single- from Disturbed's 2nd album Believe. Music Video "Prayer" was directed by the Brothers Strause as a music video in late June 2002 and released the next month. Vocalist David Draiman, who wrote the treatment for the music video, explained that the music video is based on the story of Job from the Bible. Throughout the music video, Draiman is walking down a street and passes various scenes of desperation, such as a prostitute, a homeless man, and a preacher predicting the end of the world. As Draiman continues to walk, the other members of Disturbed have various disasters befall them. At the climax of the music video, Draiman survives an earthquake. Draiman explains, "It's like Job being put through trials and tribulations and still coming through unscathed and achieving his redemption." Upon release, various media outlets refused to air the music video for "Prayer", citing its alleged similarities to imagery from the September 11 attacks in the United States. Disturbed originally made plans to edit the video for airplay, but eventually chose not to. Draiman explained this choice when he said, "If we agreed to edit the video...then it's assuming that we're agreeing with the decision that there's something about the video that is offensive enough or provocative enough that it's dangerous for them to play it. We don't agree with that." Draiman further criticizes the decision to take the video off of the air instead of other videos, "We don't have a character in our video who portrays Osama bin Laden and jumps and dances around, which is a direct recollective factor to 9/11." The intent of the music video was not to depict similarity to the September 11 attacks, according to Draiman. He explained this by saying, "It was meant to be apocalyptic, but it was never intended to be derivative of the situation that happened on 9/11. Because of the subject matter...we needed something grandiose like an earthquake or a meteor shower or some kind of act of God to show the hand of the supernatural or some greater power." He further explained that the video was actually meant to be uplifting. Draiman said, "video is about getting through life's obstacles and all the tests that fate may throw at you in the process. It's trying to convince you that you have the strength to get through whatever trials and tribulations may come your way. It's supposed to inspire hope." Despite "Prayer" receiving little airplay, Disturbed continued to promote the music video by including it on their album, Believe, and by posting it on various websites Meaning and Lyrics Meaning "Prayer" was inspired lyrically by two events. The first event was the death of vocalist David Draiman's grandfather, the second was the September 11 attacks, chiefly the response the clergy made to the events. Draiman explained, "Instead of consoling their flock, people the clergy like Jerry Falwell and Oral Roberts chastised them and used the situation as a means of empowerment, saying it was our own fault because we're a decadent and promiscuous people. I just thought that whole notion is ridiculous." Therefore, "Prayer" is about a conversation between Draiman and God. In the conversation, Draiman is telling God to "bring it on" if he's trying to use pain to elicit a response from Draiman. The lyrics can also be viewed as a critique of the way God is depicted in Judeo-Christian mythology; the lines 'Take everything away, living just isn't hard enough.' might refer to the numerous biblical events in which God punishes mankind for their achievments by taking something away from them. Lyrics Verse 1 Another dream that will never come true Just to compliment your sorrow Another life that I've taken from you A gift to add on to your pain and suffering Another truth you can never believe Has crippled you completely All the cries you're beginning to hear Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening Hook Let me enlighten you This is the way I pray Chorus Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away Verse 2 Another nightmare about to come true Will manifest tomorrow Another love that I've taken from you Lost in time, on the edge of suffering Another taste of the evil i breed Will level you completely Bring to life everything that you fear Live in the dark, and the world is threatening Hook Let me enlighten you This is the way I pray Chorus Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away Bridge Return to me Return to me Return to me Turn to me Leave me no one Turn to me Return to me Return to me Turn to me cast aside Return to me Return to me Return to me Turn to me Leave me no one Turn to me Return to me Return to me You've made me turn away Chorus Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough They Take everything from you Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive, inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away